Joseph Alucard
"Hahaha, you commoners are very funny when it comes to businesses like killing everyone you see and killing everyone they loved. Including that one particular person you murdered in front of me and for that... I w i l l s h o w y o u h o w t h i n g s g o t o u t o f h a n d w h e n i f i g h t." - Joseph changing Platinum's body into a suit of armor and two large gauntlets (Genocide Route, Dialogue and Encounter) Description Joseph Alucard is a 30 years old wyvern aristocrat who wears an old fashioned gentleman's suit and a fedora, though he looks like a scary man, he's kind and honest at heart and doesn't attack anyone unless it's necessary. He is ruthless, cunning, and cruel when fighting but when talking to him, he seems like a gentleman who merely wants to have a chat and a cup of tea during 2:00 PM hours. He has two wolf familiars named Grazzel and Gilleford, he uses them in battle by simply commanding them or he uses them manually. Joseph is a natural assassin and killer, adapting new weapons within 30 or 20 minutes but his job is just usually chat and bargain with some of Snowdin and Hotlands' shops as he is quite a helper to those in need. He uses ice and wind magic to change the tides of battle, further more he uses shapeshifting but instead of shapeshifting himself, he can shapeshift living or non-living organisms but if someone has a clothing or armor that fully covers them, he can't make him or her shapeshift without a piece of his or her body to see, and fast enemies would easily run away from Joseph's line of sight. History During the War of the Humans and Monsters, the head of the Alucard clan declared defect against the monsters because of the disadvatage they have in the War. Within a fort night, they slaughtered most of the reinforcements that were coming to the battlefield, a member of the Alucard clan who lead the assault felt guilty and dirty because of what they've done. When they returned back to their base, he secretly and silently killed all the members but one whom he loved and cared for since he was a child. After killing them, they retreated and vanished without a trace. After a long long time, some monsters saw strange monsters that looked like the members of the Alucard clan but they thought they were myth and extinct centuries ago but little did they know, they were the descendants of the most skillful assassin ever known in the Alucard clan's sacred history. Joseph and his younger sister, Platinum, looked at the monsters as they get scared and nervous because of Joseph's looks. Platinum talked to the people that they are just normal monsters who moved from Hotlands to Snowdin, the people sighed in relief a little but they were still afraid at the look of Joseph's face. After the little mistake, they went to take the secret cache the Alucard hidden in Snowdin and bought a magical house that only appears during 6:00 PM to 12:00 PM. With the cache, they established a restaurant business near the Library so they could have a better life but he still remembers what his ancestors did to keep their young generations safe by teaching them all that fighting and assasination techniques that the Alucard clan knows. But before he built the restaurant, he gradually said sorry to everyone because of his scary look and said that this is who i am and what i do not want to see others. After a couple of heartfelting speech, the monsters welcomed him and his sister to Snowdin with joy. And so, they life of a growing business aristocrat begins with his sister. Affiliations Family John Alucard (Deceased Father) Maria Alucard (Deceased Mother) Platinum Alucard (Younger Sister) Friends Everyone who accepts those by not there appearance but who they are in their hearts. Stats (Pacifist/Neutral) HP:1000 AT:15 DF:10 (Genocide Route /w Platinum's shapeshift form) HP:4000 AT:70 DF:70 Equipment Grazzel - A wolf familiar created by Joseph through alchemical and magical research. He has a strong AT power but has poor DF power which Joseph uses Grazzel as more of a range type weapon. Gilleford - A wolf familiar created by Joseph through alchemical and magical research. He has a strong DF power but has a poor AT power which Joseph uses Gilleford to form a barrier or a shield. Platinum - The siblings share a common family relationship, including turning one into a weapon and armor. Platinum's shapeshift form consits of a shining armor with the symbol of the Alucard clan on the middle of the chestplate, and two large gauntlets which can absorb the user's magical energies and make them into turn into projectiles. Acts Talk, Give, Tea time Quotes "Good evening young fellow, i am Joseph Alucard of the Alucard clan, how may i help you?" Encounter "For the crimes you have commited over across the Underground, i sentenced you to death!" Encounter "How could this end badly..." Defeated "Ugh, Platinum, forgive me..." Death "Huh? Why i am a gentleman even though i look like a detective..." +1 "Why do i love tea? Because it has that sensation of peace and harmony." +2 "I would love to join the Royal Guards but i don't have time to idle around and patrol boring stuff, i am an aristocrat and i have a business to take care of." +3 "Why thank you, glad the young generations are on the path of good." Give "Tea time?! Oh goody! Come along little fellow, it's tea time!" time "Is that all? I've expected more..." +1 "I'm sorry, but i have no choice but to unleash my inner heart!" +2 Flavor Texts Joseph takes off his fedora then bows ''Route ''The knight of the Alucard Clan shines brightly under the darkness ''Route ''Joseph makes a hard stomp on the ground, making the dust spread all over him then he vanished ''Defeated ''The knight of the once noble clan, have fallen into the clutches of darkness ''Death ''You ask him about what is he ''+1 ''You ask him why does he love tea +2 ''You ask him why didn't he joined the Royal Guard ''+3 ''Joseph accepted your heartwarming gift ''Give ''Joseph changes his familiars into a tea set and a table ''time Joseph grins a little as he got hit +1 ''Joseph's eyes turns feral and his familiars turns into multiple assassin knives ''+2 Battle Joseph's attack system are random as you can see or hear. You have to be always alert on his attacks but do not worry, his attacks are very slow when in Pacifist Route but when it comes to Neutral and Genocide, you have to be alert as possible in order dodge and counterattack him. As he can shapeshift his familiars to different types of weapons, it is clear that he may attack like Undyne or Doggo but it is depending on the attack he will strike on you and the weapon he has. But bear in mind that his weakness is speed because he needs a line of sight in order to attack you, if he does not have you in his sight you still need to be cautious about his ice and wind magic. Abilities Shapeshifting He can shapeshift living and non living organisms into weapons and armor but like all, he does have a limit to where he has enough weapons or armor. He mainly uses his familiars to attack and make them shapeshift into different kinds of weapons. You have to be very careful on the familiars position and attack as it maybe sometimes random and not in pattern. Ice Manipulation He uses ice in order to immobolize or lower the heartbeat and temperature of his enemies, he also uses ice to attack people by suprise and can attack on a very long distance. Wind Manipulation Joseph uses wind in order to counter the attack back to his enemies and gain an advantage by clearing out visibility as he can use ice to make a snow blizzard. Instead of sight, you must use your hearing in order to find and attack him from your current position. Trivia Joseph is about 6'0 feet tall. He was inspired by Rachel Alucard, Kazuma, and Iron Tager from BlazBlue. Joseph likes all the tea drinks. The restaurant's name is "Monster's Creativity" As a former assassin-in-training and now an expert at it, he can sometimes go crazy when the battle is taking too long.